The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined and uniquely colored 3 to 5 lobed leaves with a "maple-cut" which have relatively smooth margins and an evenly distributed reddish-copper coloration that compliments the landscape; PA0 (b) Large flowers that are outstanding for their white, thick-textured petals with bright red centers surrounded by hot pink coloring, which streaks through the venation, to the edges of the petals; PA0 (c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open one full day; PA0 (d) The plant being medium-sized, but vigorous, with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and PA0 (e) The plant being so hardy it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least -30 degrees Fahrenheit.